Question: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${5t+10-4-t}$
Solution: Combine the ${t}$ terms: 5 t + 10 − 4 − 1 t = = ( 5 − 1 ) t + 10 − 4 4 t + 10 − 4 { \begin{eqnarray} 5{t} + 10 - 4 - 1{t} &=& (5 - 1){t} + 10 - 4 \\ &=& 4{t} + 10 - 4 \end{eqnarray}} Combine the numeric terms: $ { 4{t} + {10} - {4} = 4{t} + {6}} $ The simplified expression is $4t+6$.